soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Icewoman18
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Soap Opera Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi! Regarding the changes I made to the Kendall Hart page, I changed some of the details around because I found a few to be somewhat inaccurate. I don't want to cause any trouble! I just want to explain why I made those changes :) Kendall's official debute date is March 11, 1993 (March 11, 1993 is the documented airdate of SMG's first episode on AMC), she wasn't engaged to Del (they just dated - he had asked her just before her father's funeral but Kendall turned him down), her original birthdate was actually 1976 before the writers responded to continuity errors and officially set it at September 25, 1970 on June 18. 1993 (that's why I removed it - because the character was brought on as a teenager, was rapidly aged to 23, and then was de-aged in 2002. I'm not sure how you express that in an info box but her birthdate wasn't originally 1970 - that was a change too :)). As for the "biological" qualifiers, they did confuse me a bit because these qualifiers aren't used on the show (and seem redundant in my opinion) but I see they are used on the Tad Martin page and realize they may just be there to differentiate between Kendall's two sets of families :) Anyway, those are the reasons I had made those changes! Sorry if I caused any problems! Adrianacandle (talk) 00:22, August 5, 2015 (UTC)